1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-eye stereoscopic imaging device, a correction method thereof, and a recording medium thereof, and more particularly, to a technique which forms object images passing through different regions of an imaging lens in the lateral direction on an imaging element to acquire an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2008-270937A discloses a technique which performs shading correction for at least one of an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye when the image for the right eye and the image for the left eye are acquired from individual imaging elements to generate a stereoscopic image.
JP2007-279512A discloses a stereoscopic imaging element in which a microlens is provided on each photodiode forming one imaging element and the position of the microlens deviates from the position of the corresponding photodiode to divide the pixels into an A-group pixel and a B-group pixel.